


It’s Moments Like This

by Rhang



Series: Samerik: The AU [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Samerik, Engaged, Erik as the aerodynamic engineer in this one, Established Relationship, Flashback, It's a brief nod to their past, M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Petty Erik, Snarky Bucky, Steve will be alright lol, flirty Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: “Question,” Bucky said suddenly.Sam and Steve looked at him. “Does Erik hate us?” Bucky asked.Sam was caught off guard. “No, why?” Sam was confused.





	It’s Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

> They've been engaged for a few days when this takes place.

Steve and Bucky were over at the house planning for the upcoming mission next week. They had documents and charts spread all over the living room and several maps in a slideshow were being mirrored on the TV for better viewing. Sam was planning a flight trajectory that would give him enough cover in the event of a firefight when the front door opened. Erik was home.

“Babe,” Sam heard as Erik came into the living room. “Hey Rogers, Barnes, what’s up?”

“Hey Erik,” Bucky said nodding in his direction.

“Hi Erik,” Steve said smiling at him.

Sam got up to greet his fiancée and hugged him tight around the neck. “Hey babe. How was work?” Sam whispered as Erik hugged him and placed a kiss on his neck.

“Fine. What are y’all up to?” Erik asked looking at Sam.

“Prepping for the mission next week,” Sam admitted knowing Erik was tired of Sam being gone.

“I guess I better get in there and work on the updates for the wing pack,” Erik said thinking about what it was he still needed to do exactly. “Want me to cook?”

“No, I got it. You just handle the updates,” Sam said softly.

“Alright,” Erik sighed. “I may need you to come test some stuff with the updates but I’ll call you when everything is ready.”

“Okay, babe. I’ll have dinner ready when you’re done.”

“Alright,” Erik said popping a quick kiss on Sam’s lips before he let him go and headed down the hall to the workshop.

Sam thought about what dinner could be and headed to the kitchen to start cooking. “I’m going to cook real quick guys then I’ll be back to work,” Sam said grabbing some pasta and thought about a baked ziti which was quick.

“It’s cool Sam, take your time,” Steve said.

When Sam was finally got the baked ziti in the oven he got back to planning his flight patterns.

“Question,” Bucky said suddenly.

Sam and Steve looked at him. “Does Erik hate us?” Bucky asked.

Sam was caught off guard. “No, why?” Sam was confused.

“He calls us by our last names like Tony,” Bucky said.

 _Oh._ Sam realized where the insinuation came from. “No Bucky, he doesn’t hate you. He calls a lot people by their last names,” Sam offered.

“He calls Rhodey by his first name,” Steve said suddenly.

“When I was visiting with Dr. Cho he used her first name,” Bucky said.

Sam sat back and thought about what the other two were saying. He never paid attention to what Erik called people; he just knew who he was referring to regardless of first or last name. It was true Erik really didn’t care for Stark, like at all, but he doubted that Erik hated Steve and Bucky.

“BABE!!!” Erik yelled from the workshop.

Sam got up and went down the hall to the workshop. Sam shut the door behind himself. Erik was listening to _Motor Sport_ by Migos but he turned the music down as Sam approached the workbench where his wing pack was open with the wings spread out.

“Here,” Erik said. Sam looked at the table as Erik slipped a bracelet on Sam’s wrist. “Tell it to close.”

“Close,” Sam said as the wing pack drew the wings back into the pack and snapped shut.

Erik smirked and nodded. “Give me some credit babe; you can just think ‘close’ and it’ll do it.”

“This is great. Thank you!” Sam said smiling wide.

“No doubt. No more arm gestures. I’m going to work on the relay to cut down the pack’s response time to make it faster,” Erik said taking the bracelet back from Sam. "Plus I may program a ring or something so you don't have to worry about putting the bracelet on all the time or worry about losing the bracelet during combat. But for tomorrow the bracelet will be ready."

Sam draped his arms over Erik’s shoulders and kissed him deeply. “Thank you love,” he whispered when he pulled back.

“Come on now Sam, you got company in the house and I’m working,” Erik said biting his lip.

“Won’t stop me from letting you know I plan to show you my appreciation later on,” Sam said smirking darkly at his fiancée.

“Yo ass ain’t no good for that,” Erik said removing Sam’s arms from his shoulders. He went back to his computer and opened the wing pack again from there.

“Babe?” Sam said remembering what Steve and Bucky brought up. He walked up behind Erik and ran his fingers through his dreads. “Do you hate Steve and Bucky?”

“Nah, why?” Erik asked typing away on the algorithm for calibration.

“Why do you call Steve and Bucky by their last names?” Sam asked waiting for an answer.

“No reason.”

“N’Jadaka, be honest, please,” Sam pressed.

“I’m not calling a grown man, ‘Bucky’,” Erik said. _Fair enough_ , Sam thought.

“Okay, so you could refer to them as ‘Steve’ and ‘James’,” Sam said moving to lean against the desk to face Erik.

“For real? Those are just boring names. They offer my tongue no challenge with their pronunciation, so why bother?” Erik said tiredly.

Sam shook his head and swallowed a grin. “You are the king of petty you know that right? Damn I’m happy I’m marrying you.”

Erik smiled softly and glanced at his fiancée. “Plus I don’t like how Rogers looks at you.”

“Babe, that's in the past,” Sam insisted again.

“Yeah. I just don’t want him too comfortable around me,” Erik said getting back to work.

“Right,” Sam said before placing a kiss at his temple and heading back to the living room. “Dinner’s almost ready by the way.”

Sam slipped out of the workshop and back into the living to find Bucky looking through his Instagram and Steve was still working.

“He doesn’t hate you guys. It’s nothing,” Sam announced getting back to his planning.

“See! I told you Bucky,” Steve said.

“Yeah Steve. You sound real confident for someone that used to make out with the man’s fiancée,” Bucky said glancing over his phone at Steve.

Steve paled a bit at that and looked at Sam.

“Don’t ever bring that up around him Steve. Seriously, just let it go and don’t worry about it,” Sam said pretty sure that conversation wouldn’t go over well if Steve ever brought up the few months they dated. It was back while Sam and Erik were working on themselves and not together yet, but still, Sam would rather not put either man in that conversation regardless.

“Guess there’s nothing wrong with him calling me Rogers,” Steve said softly.

“Yeah,” Sam said sitting back and actually making progress this time with his work.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Samsteve SO hard so there was no way i was gonna ignore that iconic meeting those two had in CATWS. So I worked their relationship into Sam's past but as you read it didn't last long. Plus I kind of like the idea of Erik being lowkey territorial when it comes to Sam, but he's not overly overt about it which fits him.
> 
> We've reached the halfway point in the series!


End file.
